chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side/Waves
Waves are segments in which the chapters are divided. Each chapter has 10 waves. In most of the chapters there is a boss at the end. After the last wave of a chapter is beaten, it will show the words: "System Clear, Prepare for Warp!". Below you can see every wave from Cluck of the Dark Side and what each contain. A Shot in the Dark Watch chapter A Shot in the Dark is the first chapter in the game. It marks the debut of Chickens, Chicks, Alien Containers, Barriers, Black Holes, and the Henterprise. Four weapons are available to drop: Ion Blaster, Neutron Gun, Laser Cannon, and Hypergun, your starting weapon. Mad Madam Madámme Watch chapter Mad Madam Madámme is the second chapter in the game. It marks the debut of Interdimensional Portals, Bombs, UFO Chicks, Eggs, Corncobs, and the Military Chicken. Corn Shotgun and Lightning Fryer is available to drop from now on. The Blade of Revolution Watch chapter The Blade of Revolution is the third chapter in the game. It marks the debut of Chick Gatling Guns, Footballs, UFO Chickens and the Party Chicken. Riddler and Positron Stream is available to drop from now on. Epsilon Thalassus: Artifact Recovery Mission Watch chapter Epsilon Thalassus: Artifact Recovery Mission is the fourth chapter in the game. It's a special chapter where you venture to Epsilon Thalassus in search for the Blade of Revolution, and the first chapter in the entire series not to be set in outer space. Waves here don't have any names, except for the boss wave. It marks the debut of Jellyfishes, Squids, Submarine Chickens, and the Jellyfish King. Boron Railgun and Photon Swarm is available to drop from now on. The Source of Power Watch chapter The Source of Power is the fifth chapter in the game. It marks the debut of Pilot Chickens, Chickenauts, Aliens, and the Henperor's Apprentice. Unlockable weapons are available to drop from now on. Gamma Chthon: Artifact Recovery Mission Watch chapter Gamma Chthon: Artifact Recovery Mission is the sixth chapter in the game. It's a special chapter where you venture to Gamma Chthon in search for the Source of Power, and a chapter that isn't set in outer space. Waves here don't have any names, except for the boss wave. It marks the debut of Plants, Crystals, and the Heart of Darkness. The Thingamajig of Vagueness Watch chapter The Thingamajig of Vagueness is the seventh chapter in the game. Eta Astropelecae: Artifact Recovery Mission Watch chapter Eta Astropelecae: Artifact Recovery Mission is the eighth chapter in the game. It's a special chapter where you venture to Eta Astropelecae in search for the Thingamajig of Vagueness, and a chapter that isn't set in outer space. Waves here don't have any names, except for the boss wave. It marks the debut of Egg Ship Chickens, Ice Comets, and the Ice Golem. Our Darkest Hour Watch chapter Our Darkest Hour is the ninth chapter in the game. It marks the debut of Metal-suit Chickens. Light at the End of the Tunnel Watch chapter Light at the End of the Tunnel is the tenth chapter in the game. It marks the debut of the Giant Robotic Space Crab. Atmospheric Reentry Watch chapter Atmospheric Reentry is the eleventh chapter in the game. It's a special chapter where you venture to Earth to place the Humanity's Greatest Fan, and a chapter that isn't set in outer space. Waves here don't have any names, except for the boss wave. It marks the debut of Hen House. The Hero will face the bottom of the screen for the entire duration of the chapter. Let There be Light Watch chapter Let There be Light is the twelfth and final chapter in the game. You fight the Henterprise for the final time. Trivia *Chapter 2 used to have a different name in the Beta versions, which was Mad Madam Mah'D. *Artifact Recovery Mission chapters also used to have different naming schemes, for example Chapter 4 used to be called "Artifact Recovery Mission: The Blade of Revolution". *Chapter 9 used to be called "Humanity's Darkest Hour" in 0.30BETA, but it was reverted to what it was in 0.20BETA later on. Category:Waves Category:Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side